Coyote Fire meets the Xmen Part 2
by Risauna
Summary: Part 2, hopefully just as funny.
1. New Beginnings

Coyote Fire meets the X-men Part 2  
  
Note: Be warned that my sense of humor and justice are a little extreme. Otherwise, enjoy!  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Coyote Fire opened her eyes. She found herself dressed in jeans, button down shirt, and jean jacket. Slung over one shoulder she had a duffle bag sparsely packed. Looking around she discovered herself kneeling in a street in New York City. She closed her eyes, 'Okay,' she thought, 'Now I gotta start from scratch.'  
  
Beep! Beep!  
  
Coyote's eyes snapped open. Barreling towards her was a truck, she rolled aside reaching the sidewalk just missing becoming roadkill.  
  
"You alright, kid?" asked a gruff voice, Coyote turned to look into the face of Logan, aka the Wolverine. He was wearing jeans, boots, jacket and of course his cowboy hat.  
  
"Uh, yeah, fine. Thanks." She was at a complete loss of words. How was she gonna work this? 'Duh. Get a mutant power!' Logan, losing interest, turned away as Coyote brushed herself off. 'Alright, I'll just meet up with him later. So what kinda super power should I bless me with?'  
  
**************  
  
'Alright,' Coyote thought, 'I gotta come up with some new power. I'd hate to have same as someone else.'  
  
As Coyote walked the streets of New York she bought a pen and a pad of paper with the money that she found in her pocket. 'Hey, no one can say I don't provide for my characters!'  
  
'First off, self-defense.' Pausing Coyote leaned against a building taking out the pad and pen. Then she carefully wrote:  
  
~Coyote Fire could do martial arts with such skill she rivaled Wolverine.~  
  
'There, that oughta do it.' She smiled to herself and put away her supplies. It was then that a thought struck her, Prof. could track mutants when they used the powers! 'Uh-oh! Better get out of here, I'm not ready to meet the X-men, again.' Hurriedly Coyote crossed the street and continued to walk.  
  
'Now, powers . . . that's tough! Flight? No, that's Angel and a score of other mutants. NOT telepathy, that's common, not telekinesis, that's Jean. Fire? No, too common. Ice? Nope Bobby's. There's gotta be something.'  
  
Coyote wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings when she bumped into a hotdog vendor that looked remarkably like Stan Lee. "Uh, sorry . . . sir." The hotdog vendor simply glared and grumpled to himself, Coyote shrugged and moved on.  
  
'Well, I know I wanna blend in. So there goes any tails, wings, or extra limbs. Maybe a copycat talent.' She pulled out the pad and jotted it down. 'Morphing? Nope, Mystique's area and I hear she carries a gun.' Coyote gulped, 'I'd forgotten about the Brotherhood.'  
  
Coyote sat on a stoop and decided to put down any powers she could think of. Looking over it, it looked a bit like this:  
  
Powers  
  
Speed (Quicksilver) Claws (A lot) Magnetism (Polaris, Magneto) Light (Dazzler) Telepathy (X, Jean, Frost) Morphing (Morph, Mystique) Teleportation (Nightcrawler, Blink) Plants (not in this city) Fire (Pyro . . .) Optic Blasts (Cyke, not gonna try) Ice (Iceman) *Healing (could come in handy) Animal Senses (Wolverine) Weather (Storm) Heat (oh yeah, I see it now, beware the mighty Toaster! Ha!) *Copycat *Changing objects (like toaster to pistol, hmm, potential)  
  
Coyote chewed on the end of her pen. She was out of ideas. Well, that changing objects power had great possibility, she'd go with that one.  
  
'Alright,' she took a deep breath, 'here goes!'  
  
Coyote turned to a fresh sheet of paper and wrote:  
  
~Coyote Fire, new mutant in New York City possessed the trait to transform objects into other objects, such as transforming a brick into a sheet of paper.~  
  
She closed the pad and put it away. Taking another breath she decided to try out her new gift. Finding a secluded area with no witnesses, she found a rock and concentrated on it to become a pen. She visualized the size, shape, color. Opening her eyes she found it before her. She picked it up and discovered it could write, just as any other pen could. Putting it into her pocket she gazed around the street. Her head was slightly pounding.  
  
'That's to be expected.' She mused, 'After all, I've never used that "muscle" before.'  
  
'Well, now I'm ready to meet the legendary X-men.' ***********************************************************************  
  
So whatcha think? Please R/R! 


	2. Darkness

Note: School sucks. I mean that literally. It just sucks all the energy and creativity out of you. Well, finally updating.

Ch. 2

Leave it to me to get lost! Of course I could always write myself there, couldn't I? Yeah and pop up right in front of Wolverine. Can you say dead?

Coyote sighed in frustration. That was the third taxi that had whizzed by her in the last half hour. One had actually stopped, that is until some guy in a rumpled suit pushed her back and got into the cab himself. _Jerk!_

*Thwack!* Coyote's head met the awesome force of a brick. Her last conscience thoughts before the darkness claimed her were these: _Aw crap._

"Nice going, Rogue."

"Aw, shuddup Bobby. It's not like Ah did it on purpose. Ah was just puchin' a wall and there she was," replied an exasperated Rogue.

"You could have broken her head open. Rogue, you must be more careful," Came Beast's deep voice.

"I know, I know! Jeez, just help her, okay?" Rogue sounded as if she was going to burst. Just then a moan erupted from the bed.

"Where, where am I?" croaked the girl.

"You're at the MedLab of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters," came Beast's soothing voice.

Slowly the girl opened one eye and promptly shut it exclaiming, "Too bright! Too bright!"

"Yes, well, sorry. I do need you to open your eyes though. I must check if you have a concussion."

Another groan. "Ohhh, my head!"

"Now, open your eyes. That's it, slowly. Now follow the light, that a girl."

"Oh, please Hank. I'm sure she's fine. She's young, her head's as hard as mine." As if to prove his point, Bobby knocked on the girl's head. He was rewarded in a likewise manner.

Bobby found himself on the floor with a huge pick spot on his face. The girl had a look of pain and utter hatred for Bobby.

"I kill you if you do it again," she said coldly.

Picking himself up and brushing off the imaginary dust (Hank would kill if so much as a speck got in there) he replied, "No problem Doll. I won't."

"And don't call me Doll, Booby!"

"It's Bobby. One O."

"I know. That was supposed to be an insult."

Before the fight could escalate, Hank interrupted, "Well, it seems your mental faculties are working just fine. Now, a few more tests and you should be up and out in no time." Hank paused, "Now, what is your name?"

". . . I, uh, don't know."

"Puh-lease!" exclaimed Bobby.

"Really, I don't!" In truth, she couldn't remember, nothing at all. Not her name, her age, not even her favorite T.V. show. Nothing came to mind when she tried to think of who or what she was or liked.

Guilt trip time. "Ah'm sorry. Really. I didn't mean to hurt you," Rogue babbled on and on and on.

________________________________________________________________________

Okay, what anybody think? Alright, must find a plot!


End file.
